clash_of_the_skiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Berryspring
Berryspring is a lean, cinnamon tabby with a small stature. He's an Oriental Shorthair and is 30 moons old. He's smart and intuitive, but tends to be cowardly and more concerned with his own safety than the safety of others. He's the leader of RabbitClan. Appearance 'Description' Berryspring is a cinnamon spotted tabby, with a creamy "base" color, whiter belly, and a darker brown spotting his pelt. He has a few thin stripes on his legs and some that wrap around the end of his tail. His eyes are hazel, while his nose and pads are light pink in color. He's rather skinny, with a proportionately long body, legs, and tail. His ears are big, and his fur is fairly short. He has a nick in his left ear and a more recent scar that stretches down his leg back leg. Proportions: Skinny with a "long" body, legs, and tail; big ears and fairly short fur. Blemishes: A nick in his left ear and a more recent scar that stretches down his leg back leg. Voice: Soft and slightly high-pitched; more shaky than not. Relations 'Familial' 'Platonic' 'Romantic' Personality 'Positive' Helpful: Despite his selfish nature and underlying motives when helping others, he does help rather frequently. He finds that even if he's only helping out of pity, it's still worth it to brighten someone else's day; he just doesn't help someone if it goes against a certain someone's values. Observant: He tends to notice smaller details about the things around him, whether it be about changes in others and their behavior or different features about the environment. He tries to remember as much as he can, in case he needs to use that information later on. Organized: He tends to keep himself organized and controlled, and can't stand a mess. "Absent-minded" is not a word that applies to him, as he keeps his thoughts and actions in check. Strategic: He isn't exactly a "dull bulb", and uses his observant and organized ???self to constantly make smart and strategic decisions intended to keep himself and his Clan out of harm as much as possible. It's to the point where you really wouldn't want to fight against him in battle. 'Neutral' Quiet: He's rather quiet, and generally only speaks when spoken to. It's mostly due to his nervous nature and his constant worry that someone will try to use his words against him. He also believes he doesn't have much to say that's of value. Restrained: He tends to keep his true thoughts and feelings to himself, and seeks to look as proper and diplomatic as possible, even if his nervousness gets in the way. He doesn't want others taking advantage of any mistakes he makes. Self-conscious: He's extremely aware of any moves and decisions he makes, and does his best to make "safe" or well-liked decisions so he doesn't put himself at risk with his Clan or family. 'Negative' Cowardly: He sincerely dislikes taking risks or doing anything that might be dangerous, instead preferring to take the path of least resistance. He'll do anything to avoid hardship and suffering, even if it's wrong. Paranoid: He lives in constant nervousness or fear, and thinks that at any moment someone will come out and harm him. He's always on edge, and making sure that he doesn't take risks. Self-serving: He places his comfort and safety over the comfort and safety of others, and just really wants to keep his life as easy as possible. Generally, when he helps others it's out of pity or underlying motives; he doesn't help without reason. Weak-willed: It doesn't take much to intimidate him, and make him guess himself. With the right words, you could easily manipulate, dominate, or use him to your advantage. Preferences 'Likes' *word *word *word 'Dislikes' *word *word *word 'Fears' *'Fear:' definition *'Fear:' definition Backstory Gallery Image.png|Credits to User Category:RabbitClan Category:Characters Category:Leader